This invention pertains to the field of nonlinear distortion synthesizers and, in particular, to nonlinear distortion synthesizers using feedback.
In the field of analog signal amplification, recording and playback there is a need for a simple, inexpensive apparatus to control distortion. Such distortion often results when a recording medium or a portion of an amplifier saturates. Therefore, one method of distortion control involves avoiding saturation by reducing input signal levels. However, if the input is reduced too much, the output signal will get lost in ever-present circuit noise. For this reason, such a solution limits a system's input dynamic range to the region between the level where the output is lost in circuit noise and the level where saturation occurs. A substantial number of applications cannot be limited to this input dynamic range.
There are two basic categories of devices disclosed in the prior art which address the distortion problem; namely the compressor and limiter category, and the nonlinear distortion synthesizer category.